Espejo del destino
by Beatoriiche
Summary: ¿Sabes acerca de los "universos paralelos"? No era la primera vez que Japón había conseguido llegar hasta esa dimensión, pero todos esos viajes resultaron ser un fracaso en el pasado. ¿Era capaz de conseguirlo ahora?
1. La batalla del mundo rojo

**Espejo del destino.**

**Episodio 1: La batalla del mundo rojo.**

Ese mundo lucía árido, con tan solo algunas escasas ruinas que luchaban por mantenerse en pie surcando los horizontes. El viento caliente se agitaba constantemente levantando grandes nubes de polvo seco y cortante capaz de lastimar a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellas. Una tierra aparentemente sin vida, sin razones para tenerla. Un lugar maldito en el que era casi imposible encontrar algo habitándolo, pero que, sin embargo, todavía existían criaturas que lograban subsistir de alguna manera.

El cielo, de un color rojo intenso, se cernía sobre unas ruinas que eran el testigo de una batalla sin descanso entre un par de personas. A ninguna de ellas parecía afectarle el horrible calor que azotaba sobre ambas, como si la guerra fuera lo único de lo cual preocuparse.

Japón esquivó por poco la patada que iba dirigida a su rostro echándose hacia atrás y con los ojos fijos en su enemigo, quien mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus finos labios, cayendo en una mala posición y provocando así que uno de sus tobillos resultara lastimado una vez que sus pies hubieran golpeado el suelo. Hizo una débil mueca de dolor intentando incorporarse rápidamente antes de que el otro aprovechara ese momento en el que tenía las defensas bajas, pero desafortunadamente no lo logró a tiempo.

El puño de América impactó con fuerza contra su rostro antes de que lo consiguiera, y salió despedido hacia atrás hasta caer al pie de unas viejas ruinas que a duras penas se mantenían firmes sobre el suelo. La espalda de Japón impactó contra las paredes de la ruina y permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba tardando en responderle.

Los ojos carmesí del oriental se posaron sobre los llenos de malicia y burla del occidental. Ambos estaban cansados y malheridos, pero ninguno de los dos se detendría en esa lucha que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de tener sentido, una lucha en la cual se ponían en juego el honor y el orgullo de ambas naciones, y que no tendría fin sino hasta que uno resultara ser el vencedor definitivo.

Japón lo odiaba, incluso más que a China. Ese maldito mocoso hablador se había cruzado en su camino rumbo a la conquista mundial y ahora tenía que derrotarlo para regresarlo todo a la normalidad… O más bien, a como era todo hace al menos cien años atrás. Japón ya tenía varios años encima y sus conocimientos bélicos eran superiores, pero América era mucho más joven y fuerte que él, así que las estrategias que la nación oriental realizaba generalmente resultaban en vano y tenía que valerse de su instinto para poder vencerlo.

Su lucha parecía no acabar nunca, aunque Japón a veces debía admitir que América tenía más ventaja que él, como la situación que ambos estaban viviendo en esos precisos instantes. Pero Japón jamás se rendiría, era demasiado terco y orgulloso para hacerlo, y así le cueste la vida, iba a derrotar a América de alguna manera u otra.

América se había acercado a él dispuesto a asestarle el golpe final, pero Japón consiguió hacerse con su katana justo a tiempo e infringirle una herida en el pecho, provocando que el occidental retrocediera un poco observándolo con los ojos llenos de odio. El imperio oriental clavó la katana en el suelo y la utilizó para volver a ponerse en pie. Ambos estaban cansados, pero estaban decididos a continuar con esa batalla.

Japón deseaba con ansias acabar con aquél enemigo, pero sabía que dejarse llevar por la furia no era una buena elección, así que dando un salto hacia atrás, se introdujo dentro de las ruinas y corrió dispuesto a buscar un lugar oculto en el cual podría dormir al menos un poco.

Tal movimiento tomó por sorpresa al occidental ¿Acaso era alguna especie de broma? ¿O quizás Japón se había dado por vencido? Si lo hiciera, no lo dejaría escapar. Acabaría con él a toda costa para así no tener que preocuparse por alguien que fue su enemigo por tanto tiempo. Soltó una risa seca y cargada de burla, caminando con el fin de internarse en las ruinas también, pero se detuvo luego de que un pensamiento cruzara su mente.

¿Y si eso era una trampa?

Apretó los labios con enojo notando la gran ventaja que tenía Japón dentro de esas ruinas, más teniendo en cuenta que el sol se había ocultado casi por completo y la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar el lugar. Sabía que así él no podría hacer gran cosa con Japón oculto en alguna parte dentro de unas tierras que le pertenecían y que conocía a la perfección, así que prefirió permanecer allí, armar una fogata y comerse un conejo que tuvo la fortuna de encontrar oculto en una madriguera bajo un viejo y seco árbol.

Japón por su parte consiguió hallar unos bloques que habían caído estratégicamente formando un lecho de difícil acceso en el cual podría mantenerse oculto y descansar. Al menos América tardaría bastante en hallarlo, lo que consistía en un punto a su favor, y así al día siguiente podría enfrentarlo con todas sus fuerzas tras haber descansado como debiera.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa cansada y se acurrucó en el frío lecho maldiciendo mentalmente al grillo desgraciado que comenzó a cantar cerca de su oído.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Sintió que por un momento la respiración se le iba y el pecho le apretaba. Ya conocía esa sensación, pero su mente no era capaz de elaborar un pensamiento coherente. Se preguntó internamente si _aquello_ volvería a suceder, pero tras unos momentos en los que no ocurrió nada pensó que tal vez no sería así, que probablemente fuera un producto del cansancio que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía varios meses.

Pero la sensación regresó, y más fuerte que antes, hasta sentir casi como si se ahogara con el propio aire.

Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y finalmente consiguió respirar con normalidad, sintiéndose vivo y ligero por alguna razón.

Había cerrado los ojos en su lucha por la supervivencia que no había notado lo cómodo que estaba sobre algo mullido y que el dolor físico prácticamente se había marchado. ¿A-Acaso de verdad estaba muerto y estaba ahora en el cielo? No, alguien como él _jamás_ iría al cielo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo tras creer que un simple "ataque" acabaría con su vida luego de pasar décadas luchando contra el maldito América.

Abrió los ojos topándose con un techo del cual colgaba una lámpara que se hamacaba con suavidad gracias al viento que se colaba a través de las ventanas que permanecían abiertas. Alzó el brazo y se quitó de la frente un incómodo paño húmedo para luego arrojarlo a otro rincón y luego tomó asiento con cuidado.

Sus ojos se toparon con un objeto plano de color negro que ocupaba una buena parte de la pared, un armario, algunos estantes con figuras que parecían ser humanas pero que lucían desproporcionadas y otros tantos cachivaches que no lograban llamarle tanto la atención. A un lado se encontraba un uniforme (militar quizás) muy diferente al que él estaba habituado.

Entonces no tuvo más opción que admitir que había retornado nuevamente a esa dimensión, a aquél mundo en el que todavía existían manantiales corriendo por las tierras, en el que los árboles continuaban en pie, y en el que el cielo mantenía un color precioso.

Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta un espejo.

La apariencia que mantenía era la misma que tenía normalmente, pero la diferencia consistía en que ese cuerpo estaba libre de cicatrices y heridas provocadas por las intensas batallas que vivía constantemente.

Podía decir que ese cuerpo le pertenecía y a la vez no.

Al menos haría lo posible para aprovechar su vida mientras estuviera allí.

─ Conquistaré este mundo.


	2. El estrés de la vida cotidiana

**Espejo del destino.**

**Episodio 2: El estrés de la vida cotidiana.**

Se oían pasos secos golpeando la superficie del suelo quebrantando así la tranquilidad que la noche había impuesto sobre la casa de la nación oriental. Él era el único que se mantenía despierto a esas horas, y no porque tenía problemas con el insomnio o había decidido desvelarse viendo alguna maratón de anime, algo que hacía durante días que podía tomarse libre.

No, esa noche no.

No comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo, ya que a pesar de sentirse increíblemente cansado, no conseguía conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera. Había girado en varias ocasiones sobre la superficie de su cama esperando caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo sin ningún éxito. Se sentía incómodo, oprimido bajo una gran carga de estrés acumulado durante días e incapaz de poder tomarse un respiro y dedicarse a algo que pudiera liberarlo.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y con él la carga de trabajo se hacía aún mayor debido a que siempre ocurrían situaciones que agitaban su vida cotidiana y lo atestaban de estrés, siendo él muy duro consigo mismo al forzarse a realizarlo todo inmediatamente sin detenerse a pensar un instante en el impacto que eso puede ocasionar en su propia salud. Pero él era muy perfeccionista y muy responsable, y no le importaba hacerse daño a sí mismo a cambio de terminar rápidamente su trabajo.

Y fue ese día el que su cuerpo eligió para recordarle que necesitaba darse un respiro.

Japón ingresó a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua, planeando regresar a la cama rápidamente y esperando que beber ese precioso líquido lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño finalmente, pero cuando tuvo el vaso en las manos, su visión se tornó borrosa y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Estiró el brazo y se sujetó a sí mismo con ayuda de la pared, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder mantenerse en pie. Su mano derecha aflojó bastante y el vaso cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y permitiendo que el agua se esparciera sobre el suelo.

Japón no consiguió mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo más porque no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, y cuando menos lo esperó, él también había caído al suelo inconsciente.

Fue Osaka el que lo encontró a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando finalmente recuperó la conciencia, intentó ir directamente a trabajar, pero Osaka se lo impidió por todos los medios ya que se encontraba sumamente débil. Japón, con su terquedad, intentó hacerlo de todas maneras, pero Osaka fue rotundo, así que no tuvo más opción que ceder. Se mantuvo recostado por unos momentos, ardiendo en fiebre y maldiciendo mentalmente su mala suerte, pero entonces recordó que ese día tenía un acontecimiento importante.

Sabiendo que Osaka le impediría asistir en esa condición, tomó su teléfono dispuesto a informar de su problema, cuando notó que había recibido un mensaje en Twitter.

« ¿A qué hora nos vemos? »

El mensaje de América acababa de ser enviado y Japón se sintió algo culpable cuando le respondió cancelando su cita. Su amigo occidental había estado realmente emocionado ante la idea de ir con él a visitar el museo del Ramen en Yokohama desde que le propuso ir juntos.

« ¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo malo? Qué lástima…»

Japón inhaló algo de aire antes de responder informando sobre su condición. No quería preocuparlo, pero tampoco deseaba inventar excusas falsas. Tras hacerlo, dejó el teléfono a un lado sintiendo un peso menos encima, y se dispuso a dormir para relajarse un poco entre tanto estrés.

Mientras tanto, la preocupación de América había aumentado considerablemente tras recibir el mensaje de Japón en aquella red social.

«He caído enfermo debido a la sobrecarga de estrés que llevo encima. Me disculpo sinceramente por no poder cumplir mi promesa.»

_Y en situaciones como ésta continúa disculpándose y situando las promesas por encima de su propia salud._

América sonrió débilmente creyendo que su amigo occidental a veces se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio. _Pero él no cambiaría ni siquiera un poco si se lo dijera_.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía un hueco libre en su jornada ya que había hecho espacio para acompañar a Japón al museo del Ramen (¡Y de verdad tenía tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar!), pero si iba sin su amigo, resultaría aburrido y no lo disfrutaría mucho. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho más porque la mayoría de las naciones se encontraban ocupadas con sus propios problemas, y tampoco le apetecía tener que trabajar hasta el estrés, por lo que prefirió hacerle una visita a Japón y cuidarlo.

¡Jaja! ¡Con su gran método, seguro sanaría al instante! ¡Y así podrían ir al museo y… comprar cosas y… viajar a otros lugares y…! ¡Sería genial! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo a la casa de la nación oriental. ¡Qué alegría sentía al pensar en que podrían pasar de nuevo el tiempo juntos de aquella manera luego de que lo sanara con su hamburguesa! Japón incluso estaría muy agradecido con él y quizás le diera algo en recompensa, y conociendo la particular personalidad de su amigo, podía asegurar que lo haría.

Al llegar al hogar de Japón, golpeó la puerta en un par de ocasiones, pero nadie le abrió. ¿Estaría dormido? Continuó golpeando por un rato más, pero no había señales de la presencia de alguien más en la casa (Osaka había ido de compras aprovechando que Japón estaba dormido y de paso se encargó de cerrar la puerta con llave por si despertaba y se le ocurría salir a hacer su trabajo)

América se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas infladas. Detestaba tener que esperar tanto, así que buscó alguna ventana a través de la cual podría colarse. Tuvo la buena suerte de encontrar una muy cerca de donde se encontraba, por lo que se metió _cuidadosamente_ intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero tras bajar al otro lado, sus pies tuvieron el infortunio de pisar una maceta de _ikebana _haciéndola añicos en el proceso.

Horrorizado, tomó la maceta, y lo que quedaba de planta, y la arrojó a través de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín rezando porque Japón no notara la falta de uno de sus arreglos florales y lo regañara. Sacudió la cabeza sudando algunas gotas nerviosas. ¡S-Seguro jamás se percataría de ello! ¡J-Jajajaja! Finalmente se deshizo de los pocos pedazos que habían quedado en el suelo y respiró mucho más confiado en sí mismo.

Ahora a ir a la habitación de Japón.

Suponía que su amigo estaría allí durmiendo debido a su malestar, así que simplemente le pondría la hamburguesa encima de la frente y… ¡Oh! El perrito de Japón estaba ahí, viéndolo fijamente y agitando la cola. Se quedó petrificado unos instantes por si el pequeño animal blanco se pusiera a ladrar, pero tras un instante de silencio (y agradeciendo mentalmente que fuera silencioso a diferencia de otros animales), prosiguió con su plan.

Le hizo un gesto indicando que se mantuviera callado y caminó hasta llegar al pasillo seguido del perrito. Caminó un poco, pero el animalito se había detenido de pronto y había comenzado a ladrar. Alarmado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Pochi, América se giró rápidamente e hizo gestos para que callara, pero el animalito no le prestó la más mínima atención. Pochi parecía ladrar a algo al final del pasillo y no estaba interesado en escucharlo.

América trató de calmarlo, pero no hubo caso alguno. Temía mucho que Japón despertara y lo regañara por interrumpir su sueño.

Estaba tan ocupado con el animal, que no se percató de que una sombra se había aproximado a él portando una larga y afilada _katana_. Finalmente Pochi se marchó con el rabo entre las patas dejando a América algo dudoso ante el extraño comportamiento que había presentado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se encogió de hombros y se giró dispuesto a continuar caminando, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre la persona que había estado justo tras él. ¿J-Japón?

- ¡Oh! ¡Japón! –una sonrisilla nerviosa curvó sus labios - ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo con esa katana?

Sin percatarse del peculiar brillo carmesí en los ojos de su amigo, observó horrorizado el modo en el que el sable bajaba directamente hacia su pecho, siendo incapaz de esquivarlo debido a la cercanía y la velocidad ajenas.

-_Sayonara._


End file.
